Technical Field
The present invention relates to a valve seat for regulating the pressure of fuel gas to be supplied from a fuel tank to a supply destination to desired pressure by reducing the pressure.
Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a pressure regulating valve for regulating a secondary-side pressure of hydrogen gas by regulating an opening degree of a valve element according to the pressure or the urging force acting on a valve element and a diaphragm.